The objectives of this program are to obtain fundamental information on the function of lipids in living systems by studying their chemical properties and their biological properties in vivo and in vitro. Basic knowledge on properties of lipids is sought as prerequisite for solving problems of direct or indirect importance to human health. We expect that our findings will relate to clinical symptoms and will contribute to prevention and therapy of diseases. In addition, the investigations will result in new analytical and preparative methods necessary for these and other biological and medical studies. In pursuit of these objectives, major emphasis will be given to research on lipids in relation to heart and blood diseases, neoplastic tissues, human nutrition, brain, eye and skin. Changes of lipids under stress and other adverse conditions will be studied. Concurrent investigations on lipids in animal models and plants will broaden the understanding of the function of lipids in life processes. Systematic investigations on NMR, IR, Raman and mass spectroscopy, chromatography and synthesis of lipids will be an integral part of this program. Among the materials used in these investigations will be tissues of humans, model animals, plants and tissues in culture, subcellular preparations, purified enzyme systems, microorganisms, infectious agents and their host cells.